Wind Benath My Wings
by windiesity
Summary: This is Jude's pov and what she's going through with Tommy gone. Portia having mysterious phone calls and an arrival of an old friend, but can she handle all of this on top of Tommy's return?
1. Chapter 1

This written in Jude's pov. after Tommy left!

I do not own anything on instant star or any characters. Basically I won nothing.

Can you feel the cold September breeze flow across your face. Summer is gone and school is ready to put me in a major stress ball. When you feel that breeze it's time for school shopping. Right now I'm thinking of taking the snobby way out of it and just getting home schooled, I mean I am the first instant star and with Tommy being gone nothing feels right. I feel so empty without him. What can I say he was the wind beneath my wings and with out that wing I can not fly.

"Sis!" God Sadie screeches so loudly.

"What?" I scream loudly, what in god names could she be interrupting my thought for.

"Don't scream, I'm right outside your bedroom door. Darius wants you in the studio in 20 minutes,." Sadie says as she intrudes my privacy

How rude, just opening the door. Ya know I used to look forward into going to the studio because I had my Tommy time, but now all it is Kwest and I think my sister already jumped on the band wagon.

"Fine." God is her voice screechy or is it me and this massive headache.

Sadie sighs, "Jude clean yourself up, stop moping cause' Tom is gone."

"I'm not moping!" Because he's gone, I'm indulging in sadness because he's gone.

Sadie is giving me that mean look that you see in movies before that person dies, "Get dressed, I'm taking you."

And right now is where I wake up and here Tommy at the bottom of the steps yelling 'Girl hurry up we're gonna be late.' and then we wisp away in his viper. But obviously I don't wanna wake up from this horrid dream. Where Sadie has to be mom while she's out with Don. Finally Sadie leaves. So what to wear today? Ripped jeans or ripped jeans? White or Black shirt? Converse or Sandals? Okay two out of three answers are a lot easier that what color to wear. Black Shirt, Ripped Jeans, Converse. Perfect outfit! Spray some weird perfume on. Comb my hair and, "I'm ready."

Down the stairs and out the door before she put her lip gloss on. Sadie comes out in her fancy smancy suit. Her nickname just got longer, Sexy-Secretary-Sadie. Kudos to Sadie for having maybe one of the longest provocative nick names ever.

At G-Major it's the normal hustle and bustle, but Darius looks sort of unpredictable. Cross fingers. I walk by him pretending I don't notice him and I'm almost through, but….oh god he noticed.

"Jude." Darius sounds a little stern, yet when doesn't he.

"Yes Darius." Act innocent and sweet.

"I am proud to say you have a follower." Darius you're freaking me out, "Our new instant star is just like you except for style, she got a gig at vinyl palace. She's into to hip hop but I think she's gonna be a top charter too. Besides style she is also of age to party, 21, so keep up. Before your follower turns to leader." Sounds cold.

Nervous laugh, "What's her name."

"Karma." So how come Karma gets a sweet voice and I get Mr. Macho-Man? "You'll meet her later, get to work."

Do as he says and I won't loose my job, something I've learned over the past year. I walk into the studio and see Kwest talking to Sadie, I hear my name and don't bother to say a word, but yet they see me.

"Oh, hey Jude." Kwest says, I know he's trying to hide something.

Sadie walks out without saying anything to me just giving that death look. Death is her new nickname if she keeps giving me that look the rest of the day.

"So were you guys talking bout'?" I ask obviously knowing it was about me.

Kwest looks at me, he's serious, "Get over him Jude, Sadie told me you've haven't been doing a lot lately except sit and mope." Once again not mope just indulging sadness.

"I'll never be over him." Totally true.

"Jude he was just a producer and maybe a great friend, but we all loose friends in life, so why be stuck on him?" Only if Kwest knew what we shared.

"He was more then that to me and I was more then that to him." I know, the way he kissed me that night, I know he cares for me.

"Tell me what was so special between yous and I could help." Kwest I know you're desperate to know but, this is indeed in need of a subject changer.

"Uh Kwest I wrote a new song." It wasn't new at all I wrote it while waiting for Tommy, I didn't wanted to record it, but times in need.

Kwest shook his head as he point the recording booth, like I didn't know where it was, retard.

After recording my ass off Kwest finally gives me a break. In the lounge I see Portia talking on the phone to somebody.

"Tommy!" Portia exclaims into the phone.

She's talking to Tommy! Run Jude, run! I race up to Portia. I Grab the phone from her hands as she stares at me.

"Hello? Tommy." I ask, hearing breaths come from the other line.

"Uh, Jude, bye." I can't believe he hung up, at least he knew my voice.

Uh, oh, Portia looked at me with a glare, I handed her, her phone and laughed nervously. I am in deep doggie doodoo.

"You ruined it!" Portia screamed at me, what did I ruin?

I give a confusion look, "Was it Tommy?" I stare at her, "Honestly please tell me."

Portia sighs, "He has my child, I blamed it on him, saying Tommy could take care of her." And all I got out of that was Portia had a child. "He was forced to leave unknown with a note, but he couldn't do that. He had to talk to you."

I don't know why, but I'm crying, I do miss him, knowing he's safe is good, but-but he didn't wanna talk and now I believe what he said, he might not be back.

"Tommy loves you Jude, but honey, " Portia sighs, "He ain't coming."

I start to cry into her arms, I'm determined to talk to Quincy if it's the last thing I do.

"Will I be able to talk to him." I ask, please say yes, please god!

"He's scared Jude, give it time, and he'll call." I believe her.

Now I sit on my bed, door locked, my music blaring. White lines, who many till' I'm in your arms? Tom Quincy how many till' I'm in your arms, white lines, will bring you home. This song, this song, I dedicate my heart to you Tommy. The song ends along with my CD as I stare at my room, when I notice a picture. It was when I first met Tommy, the whole publicity thing, about me and Tommy dating. Sometimes I wish it were true then maybe we wouldn't be here, maybe I wouldn't be here, so lonely. I'm pushing myself out of bed, I'm so thirty, all this crying realy drains a girl out.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, yawn, yawn. Why is somebody at the door so early. I mean 10:25am is too early for me. Who's at the door, oh my god.

"Kat! I thought we-"

"I heard about Tommy and-and I miss you a lot Jude." I was interrupted, how rude.

"I miss you too Kat, life has been so hard lately with Tommy gone." Wow it feels good to get this out. "Come in."

Kat and I are sitting on the couch catching up. God did I miss her humor.

"So you and Tommy kissed, then there was a date that got turned down because of his problems, and now he's calling Portia." Kat so gets me, "Now that blows chunks." Awe, yes that humor of Kat's.

"Get this Portia told me that he ain't coming back!" I still don't believe her.

"Well between the kid and love, I mean it's a possibility Jude. I know he loves you but there's a kid at stake." She has a point.

"I know but he could bring her with, I just need to talk to Tommy." I seriously do, the indulging in sadness sucks.

Kat wraps her arm around me in comforting. I guess I really did miss these talks. I also miss Jamie, it seems like I lost touch with everyone because of Tommy. Wow, I really was moping.

"I hope you get to talk to him to." Kat you're so sweet, but it's not helping.

Me and Kat are now at G-Major. Look, Portia. I point to Portia talking on the phone. We get closer to listen.

"She just took the phone! She loves you, all she wants is a few words." Portia is arguing over the phone.

"Maybe you could come here with my baby girl, Roxanna, I miss her dearly. Just tell him I want her here, maybe he'll budge." She has to be talking to Tommy.

Oh no we were spotted. Portia hangs up the phone without even saying good-bye. How rude she hangs up on Tommy like that.

What are you twos doing here?" Portia asks, she seems angry.

Kat looks scared, "Uh Jude wanted me to come with her and help her get over you know."

Nice save Kat. Uh oh, Portia looks like she's got something up her sleeve, "So why were you listening in on my conversation."

"We over heard a few words." Now that has to be good enough.

Portia shakes her head and walks away. I thought we were toast. Now back to Tommy. Hmm, what is going on?

"Thats was a close one." No duh Kat.

Any way back to thought. Tommy has Portia's kid, but it isn't his, there's some dude that is obviously against Tommy coming back, he most of been that old guy at the club.

"Jude you there?" Wait, huh, oh Kat.

"Uh yeah, just thinking." Ain't that the truth. "Let's go find Kwest and Sexy-Secretary- Sadie."

Laugh out loud, I used her new nick name!

"Sadie's nick name got longer. Jamie told me about Sadie getting a job here. Oh and how Pasty and him are still together." Jamie has filled her in.

"Him and Pasty were the last couple I would ever think off." They are so weird together.

"Look there they are." Kat found them, together, Sadie and Kwest.

We walk up to them and Kwest turns around, "Hey ladies, Jude you seem happy."

"I am actually, I just wanna know has Tommy called yous?" Here comes the sigh.

"Jude." Oh god I hate that unison crap, double whammy.

"I know but Portia has been talking to him, secretly." Kat whispers the last word, she's so funny.

"If it's secret how do you know?" Good point Sadie.

We have our magical ways." A weird finger gesture and I think I explained myself.

They both shake their head while Kat laughs. Hey why are they walking away, afraid of the truth.

"Jude." Kat looks like she's gonna break some bad news.

"Uh yeah?" What is it? Ah tell me god dammit.

"Remember how I was jealous and all that crap? Well it hasn't completely gone away, but I thought you should know that." It wasn't that bad but this may cause more fighting.

Why did she tell me now? We were spending the whole day together and she tells me now!

"I hope that's not a problem." A problem, the problem is you are just telling me this now.

"Nope not at all." Maybe a pinch, but I really need a good friend.

"Good, so now were are we off to?" Portia's phone.

"Portia's phone." Oh yeah.

Good she left her cell on the table. Run, run, grab, run, run, studio C.

"Got it!" I'm out of breath.

"Pretend your Portia, and put it on speaker." Good idea Kat, but he's knows my voice to well.

"He's knows my voice you." I say quickly pushing redial history.

I hear him, "Hello?" Oh my god Tommy.

"This is Portia." Kat, good job.

"You sound funny." He's on to our plan.

"I have a cold." Good, good girl, "Now any way, did you think about our plan."

"Yes, I think I will be able to come, I really miss Jude. I feel like an idiot, I should call her, but I'm scared." Awe, Tommy.

"I miss you too." Shit!

"Jude! Is that you? Portia I thought! Jude why? Huh? Why did you do that. It's hard enough for me!" He sounds happy yet angry. I rip the phone out of Kat's hand.

"Please don't hang up. I've been a mess without you, Tommy I miss you and I love you. I need you." Oh god I spilled my guts on the table.

"Same here." Tommy, you feel the same way, yes! Wait line went dead, no! Hang up.

"He hung up." Don't cry Jude, stay strong.

"At least he feels the same way." Kat's right. Oh no Portia!

"You take my phone and act like me to talk to Tommy, and you find out by yourself he loves you and you ease drop so you can bring up the plan, so he can be with you!" Please don't be mad, start praying. Kat looks terrified. Hand her the phone, good Portia.

"I say you are in love too." No duh Portia, oh thank god she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I sit here listening to Portia state the obvious and watching Kat twiddle with her hair, I start to wonder. If Tommy comes back, will he be mad with me, will he not want me?

Next morning I wake up on the couch of G-Major, Kat is on the floor with the lap top under her head. We must've pulled an all nighter watching sappy love movies on the lap top with Portia, who is sleeping on the lazy boy recliner. I slowly get up to see Darius's office door open. I here him yelling, I peek through the door. Oh my god Tommy!

"Tommy." I gasp as they both look at me.

Tommy turns his head side ways and smiles at me, with his blue eyes glistening.

"I'll leave you two alone." Darius says as he walks out, "And close my door when your done." Sounds like grumpy Darius.

"You're back." I say with a smile that turns into a frown when Tommy sighs.

"Jude, the reason i couldn't talk to you was because I was scared. I have a kid now, Portia was considered a reckless parent after she got in a crash with her child, Portia blamed me as the father. I want you to know that I will never leave you again." Tommy, oh Tommy, I've missed you, but I'm about to go off.

"Why? Why were you so scared. I have a feeling you don't have a heart. Cause you never express your true emotions." Wow Tommy looks shocked.

"How could we go from happy to sad?"" Because I'm PMSing and I want to!

"Because I cried myself asleep every night and I couldn't touch a Jr. Bacon Cheese burger, and because I missed you so much I neglected my friends, my job, my life!" That feels good. Getting it all of my chest.

"I know and I'm sorry, and I know its gonna take more then a sorry to forgive me." Damn right. Wait what are you doing, no, no, no! Ahhh! Kiss...no thoughts...blank. Wow best kiss ever.

"I should go." Tommy you better not leave for good.

"Yeah,bye." Is that all I could say, I hope he isn't gonna make me forget this, well I mean he didn't make me forget the other one, but you never know what is going on in Quincy's mind.

Kat and Portia are up and their laughing.

"Hey guys." Why are they looking at me like that.

"We saw you and Tommy." Kat smiles, oh god.

"Awe, you guys are too cute! I knew my brilliant plan would work!" Portia smirks.

"I'm still very angry with him!" Of course I am, but ya gotta admit that kiss was hot.

Sorry for the short post, more tomorrow, drama is on the way!


End file.
